The Quill and Scroll is a stationery shop.  Its stock and sales for May are listed in the table shown. What percent of its sales were not pens or pencils? \begin{tabular}{|l|c|}
\multicolumn{2}{c}{}\\\hline
\textbf{Item}&\textbf{$\%$~of May Sales}\\\hline
Pens&38\\\hline
Pencils&35\\\hline
Other&?\\\hline
\end{tabular}
Since all three percentages must add to equal $100,$ the percentage of other items is $100-38-35=\boxed{27\%}.$